A common means of towing a vehicle such as a utility trailer, camping trailer, and the like is by means of a tow ball hitch. In a typical arrangement, the hitch is permanently attached to the towing vehicle and is adapted to tow a specific towed vehicle such as a camping trailer, and includes a tow ball of a size adapted to mate with the corresponding member on the trailer for receiving the towing ball. With such a hitch, if it is desired to tow a trailer of a different size, it is necessary to manually remove the tow ball and install a tow ball of a size to mate with the second trailer. Hence, if it is desired to tow a number of different vehicles, the conventional towing hitch is not convenient and requires the cumbersome and time consuming operation of manually removing and replacing the tow ball. A number of towing hitches have been described which include multiple tow balls adapted to tow different size vehicles such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,134, issued Apr. 2, 1974 and 3,922,006, issued Nov. 25, 1975. Such units however are somewhat complex and include a considerable number of parts.